


Lost Chance

by WinterIron_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Female Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, Miscommunication, Multi, Oblivious, Past Relationship(s), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIron_love/pseuds/WinterIron_love
Summary: Toni Stark has left her life behind. Trying to move on from her past - She comes across Bucky. Just when she realizes, she is falling for him. Life strikes again as Bucky already belongs to Steve. Her Steve. She should have known she has lost her chance already. Will love strike again for Antonia?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> This is my first post ever... Please be patient and show your love... Only for you Stucktony lovers 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Exhausted, Antonia is looking for keys in her bulgy handbag. 

"I don't understand why there was any need for me personally present there in the meeting, Pff, Pepper would have handled it without me just fine."

Opening the door with keys, "You know what i need, J? - I need a long vacation, how does that sound? hmm" 

"Indeed great idea, Miss. Stark. Would you like to look into recommendations at the moment"

Rolling her eyes brown dowy eyes, "Thanks, J. I was just saying..."

Distracted by sudden noises across the corridor - "that stupid featherbird and itzybitsy spider, tell me again why i tolerate these zoo-resembled neighbours...."

:"Buck- " 

"Can you hear me buddy? Natt???"

"Bucky" "Bucky"

Antonia peeks inside the apartment across corridor - 

Clint, Sam and Natasha were sitting on their knees... panicked.... trying to get response from a man. Brown leather jacket, Black jeans. His shoulder length dark brown hair were blocking her view.

Without realizing, her feet moved closer to figure trembling on the floor, completely overtaken by severe anxiety attack. That's when she saw and she just knew what needs to be done.

He didn't like it. He wanted to panic and to be afraid. He wanted to feel - at least something. 

He wanted his Steve. Only he knew how to make him feel 'okay'

What if he could never find his way back? What if he spent the rest of his life locked in his own mind, without even being able to make any sound?

And then someone keep soft hold on his shoulders - Soft hands, rubbing up and down, soothing calm. Bucky looked up into one of most beautiful honey brown dowy eyes, Expressive, Looking full of carefree concern hidden underneath. Her pink plush lips moving, 'Is she talking to me?

'"You okay?? of-course not?? Can you focus on my voice buddy? Can you tell me 3 things you can see ? come on.. try it..."

"F-floor carpet.... y-ellow hhhand bag... Black shoes..."

"Great... now tell me 2 things you can smell, Come on, you got this..."

'Her dazzling smile,' 'Is is just in my head?' Bucky tries to concentrate - "Ravioli pasta.... Filter coffee..."

"Very Good, you are doing so well buddy. Now, Can you touch this scarf" Handling over her green silk scarf. "Can you feel it? It's soft isn't it?"

He could feel her scarf. It was soft. Bucky was holding on to it with his life and he snapped back to reality with a gasp. He crashed down her just as quickly, snuggled her with his trembling arms.

Antonia was holding her hands away from him now - hanging in the air besides her. muttering soft reassurance in his ears - calming him down.

"C-Clint... "

Snapping audience around her out of shock -

"Could you... Could you move your buddy to bed please. I think he must be exhausted with the - the outburst"

"Yeah. Yeah... Sam?" "Just a second"

Together, both of them, picked Bucky up, leaning on their shoulder, He moved inside the apartment.

Antonia scrambled with surprise when a hand lands on her sholder. Natasha was looking at her with intended soft eyes. 

"Thanks, котенок"

"Anytime Spider" Antonia avoids her gaze - grabbing her bag, she moves out across corridor into her appartment. Locking it down with her trembling hands - She lands besides her door.

"WTH"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far we are working on Chemistry build up between Tony and Bucky over the period of time. Twists are on the way...

"котенок" "котенок"

"ufff, it's way damn early for the festivities" Antonia mumbled in her sleep over hearing the knocking at her door.

"buzz off" She pulled her pillow over her head.

"Morning, Sunshine" Natasha busted inside her bedroom.

"Ain't I told you guys that you're supposed to use spare key for emergency only - I don't see - "

"But with hot sizzling cup of coffee and yummy doughnuts - it does count as emergency if we leave Clint around those and if those are meant to be for my sunshine"

"Coffee" Antonia squeaked peaking one eye open from under her pillow.

"Yup, and Blueberry, Cinnamon, Coffee flavored doughnuts" Natasha smirked.

" and you left those in supervision of those birdbrains?" Antonia screeched.

"Stay away from my coffee" 

and Antonia run out of her bed to apartment next door followed by amused Natasha.

"Hmmm." Antonia moaned in her coffee mug when Bucky entered the kitchen.

Ruffled brown curly hairs, pink pouty lips over her coffee mug, Antonia was looking adorable in her blue night pajamas.

"Hey" 

Bucky sit opposite her over the table 

"I'm Bucky"

"Antonia"

"Thanks... For... For helping me out yesterday." Bucky tried to hide his nervousness scratching back of his neck.

"It's no problem... h'ppns - y'mm - love you Nat, these doughnuts are awesome"

Bucky's cheeks dusted pink - Natasha laughed.

" Thanks котенок, But Bucky got those for all of us" and give Antonia a raised eyebrow.

"Is it so? Thanks Buckaroo" digging into another doughnut "oohhhh... Coffee doughnuts are my life"

Bucky keep on gazing her with amused face, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

\-------

"Hey Snowflake - what you doing?" 

Bucky smiled at the nickname - Turning around to see Antonia standing behind him picking over his shoulder.

"Just trying to tweak my arm. It's slightly acting up since last few days"

He looked up to see Antonia's expression softened slightly - Just for a fraction of second. 

"You know what Robocop" Antonia snorted.

Bucky rolled his eyes - "Yes, Princess"

"Sassiness is not going to take you anywhere Bucky-Buck" 

Antonia sit beside him pulling screwdriver out of Bucky's hands. 

"Sometimes, you need a Genius" gesturing towards herself "for damsel in distress"

"and you think I am the one dame needing the rescue" Bucky snorted back.

"why not" Antonia take out panels from Bucky's metal arm - pulling over her work goggles, started working on wring efficiently. Talking about her upcoming projects, How Pepper is annoying shit over paper work.

"Done - and tadaaa" Antonia exclaimed

"Give it a test - How's it?"

"Its amazing" Bucky exclaimed surprisingly. It was really minor difference. But He could feel movement of his hand more efficient than before.

"Thanks, Doll" 

"Coffee?"  
"You know way to my heart Buckaarooooo" Antonia giving him his big dowy puppy eyes over name of coffee.

Bucky rolled his eyes - His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to check.

'Steve Calling'

"Why don't you go ahead and grab your stuff - I will meet you downstairs in 5"

"Sure" 

Bucky picked up the call watching Antonia leaving the apartment.

"Hey Buck, Guess what, the tour was awesome, and I can not wait to tell you all the amazing things that I saw. Plus, you won't believe - you know what - I think it would be fun to see your face when i tell you that - did I tell you I am coming back this Saturday - I can't wait - "

"ok... Ok... Take a breath in between Jerk." halting the rambling in between. " I am really glad you had really nice time and I can't wait to see you too"

"There's someone I want you to meet once you are back"

"Oh.. What are you cooking behind my back Buck?"

Bucky knowing teasing tone behind Steve's voice "you'll see"

"Sure thing Bud - Can't wait"

"me too" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is coming...!!!


End file.
